


Sex is Nature's Ambien (Or Something)

by frerardist



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Frank, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Top!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frerardist/pseuds/frerardist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's almost four in the morning."<br/>(Basically, Frank can't sleep, so they fuck.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex is Nature's Ambien (Or Something)

"Gerard?"

 

"Gerard?"

 

_"...Gerard....?"_

 

"Gerard, are you awake?" Frank pokes him in the shoulder, slightly harder than strictly necessary, and gives an annoyed little huff when he gets nothing in response.

 

"Gerard!" Frank hisses and shakes him until his eyes blink open.

 _"What?"_ Gerard gives Frank a look that could only be described as murderous. "...do you _want?"_

"Did I wake you up?" 

"Yeah. Kind of."

"Sorry." Frank says, sounding anything but. (Gerard thinks he should at least have the decency to _sound_ ashamed, but then remembers that it's Frank, who, to be perfectly honest, has no decency about him. And at this point, Gerard should know better than to expect anything of the sort.)

"No you're not." Gerard says because it's true, and Frank looks away for a moment, trying to hide his smile, although Gerard probably couldn't see it in the dark, anyway.

"Of course I am." He goes for indignant, but fails, voice hitching around a laugh he tries to suppress.

"What do you want?" Gerard repeats because it's so late that it's _early_ , and he can think of maybe two situations in which it would be acceptable for Frank to wake him up (the first being Frank is dying, and the second being _he_ is dying) and since he doubts either of their lives are in immediate danger, he's feeling a little put out.

"I want you to fuck me." 

That effectively derails Gerard's thought process because what.

"What?" He says because really, what?

"I want you to fuck-"

"I heard what you said." He interrupts.

"Then I really don't understand your confusion."

Gerard heaves a loud sigh and gives Frank this look that's a mixture between "what the fuck is wrong with you" and "are you fucking stupid" and "do you have any fucking idea what time it is?" But Frank just continues giving him his own look, something like "I'm completely innocent and you're being ridiculous and I really don't know what your problem is, to be honest."

So Gerard just says, "It's almost four in the morning."

To which Frank replies, "I know how to tell time, Gerard." 

Gerard just stares at him because Frank is impossible sometimes, a complete shit and Gerard hates him. Except he doesn't, not really. And now that he's awake, they might as well.

"Fine."

"Fine?" Frank asks. "Does that mean yes? Because if that's your way of agreeing to sexual activity with me, we really need to have a conversation about talking dirty because-"

"Do you want me to fuck you or not?"

That shuts Frank up pretty quickly because when it comes down to it, orgasms are higher on his list of priorities than being an annoying little shit, and he quickly gets busy removing his clothes, then Gerard's, then he's climbing on top of him and straddling him hips.

"I'll make this easy for you," He says, beginning to stroke his cock and letting out a small moan. "You can just lay there," His voice is getting lower with each word he speaks, more suggestive. "And I'll ride you. How 'bout that?" He gets a hand on Gerard's cock and starts jacking it, making Gerard's mouth go dry and leaving him unable to find his words.

"We need lube." Is all Gerard manages to say, so Frank leans over him and searches through the drawer of the bedside table for a moment before producing a small bottle. They don't waste any time, Frank is quick to slick up his fingers and immediately goes in with two, squirming and shifting, trying to get a better angle, trying to get _deeper_ , and talking the whole time.

"God, I couldn't fucking _sleep_ , and I started thinking about you. Thought about just jerking off, you know, but I- I ah... wanted your cock in me." He finishes, adding another finger. His mouth falls open as he works himself, and Gerard just stares at the way his brow furrows and his eyes close, and _fuck_ if that isn't a good look on him. They're hard now, both of them, and Gerard really just wants to get inside Frank.

Frank grinds his hips a little, rocking on his fingers, and Gerard continues watching him with heavy eyes, the way his hips twitch and the muscles in his stomach tighten. He wants to bite and kiss and lick every inch of skin. He wants to see his bruises on Frank's skin and he tells him as much.

"Ready for your cock now." And Gerard doesn't even know why that's so hot, but it is, and he needs to get inside Frank right now, needs some something more than just his hand on his dick, or else he thinks he just might die.

"Yeah. Fuck. Whatever you want." 

Frank's back at it with the lube now, slicking up Gerard's cock, giving it a few more strokes than strictly necessary, and then lining up and sinking down in one quick movement. Gerard sucks in a deep breath and Frank is nearly silent except for these tiny noises, moans or whimpers, Gerard doesn't fucking know how to describe them, but they _do something_ to him, and wants Frank to never, ever stop.

He gets his hands on Frank's hips, fingers digging into the skin and Frank starts moving, slowly rocking at first, keeping a hand on his dick, until he gets used to the feeling of being full and stretched out, then he picks up the pace, grinding down on Gerard's cock, taking him as deep as possible. And it's good, but.

 _"Gerard."_ He says. Moans. Almost whines, really. "Please. I need-"

He doesn't know what he needs, other than just something more, but Gerard's good and he knows, and he gets a good grip on Frank's hips and starts fucking up into him, hard and deep and exactly what Frank needs. His fingernails are leaving angry, red marks on Frank's skin and they burn, but it's all so good and Frank can't get enough. 

"Gerard. Please. Fuck. Don't- don't stop. Just want you to..." Gerard watches Frank, how fucking out of it, but still completely into it he is, the way he's all but fucking bouncing on his cock, with his head hanging down, mouth open, his hair hanging down in his face. He's got his hands braced on Gerard's chest, and in between the constant rush of words and filth coming from his mouth, are these tiny whimpers and gasps, and they go straight to Gerard's dick, and it's good, but Gerard needs more now, a different angle, something, so he pulls out of Frank, which earns him a dirty look, but Frank seems mollified when Gerard flips him onto his back and pushes back in, _hard_ , and shoves Frank's legs as far back as they'll go, leaving him open and exposed and completely on show, and it's possibly the best thing Gerard has ever fucking seen. He fucks into Frank and Frank's squirming on the sheets, getting louder, and Gerard's on top of him, as deep as he can possibly get, and panting into Frank's hear, hot wet breaths that make the hair on the back of Frank's neck stand up.

Gerard can feel it building, hot and too much and amazing and he tells Frank. Tells Frank how good he is and how much he loves fucking him, and Frank just gives him this fucking smile, and laughs, all giddy and high. "Don't stop talking." He gasps just as Gerard hits his prostate. "Wanna fucking hear you when you come."

So Gerard does, he rattles off every thought that goes through his mind, uncaring of whether or not they make sense or how ridiculous they sound.

"I'm gonna come, Frank. Is it okay if I come in you? I want. Want to feel you around me when I come." He buries his face in Frank's neck and bites down and Frank gasps and arches up into the pain. "I just- just fucking love the way you feel. You're so tight and it's good and I. I, ah, shit. Frank. Shit. Frank, I'm so. I'm- **_fuck_**." And he's coming. Thrusting into Frank, hard and erratic, and he's so far beyond any form of coherence that he wouldn't even know his own name if it wasn't for Frank chanting it in his ear. He keeps trusting, the pace slowing until he's just rocking inside Frank, hardly moving at all, and keeps that up until it becomes too much, until he's so overly sensitive that even air on his dick makes him feel like he's going to explode.

He pulls out and sucks in a sharp breath, and slides down Frank's body, who's watching him with a lazy smile. He takes Frank's cock into his mouth and starts sucking straight away, not fucking around, and slides three fingers into his ass. Frank pushes down on his fingers and gets a hand in his hair, not pulling or forceful, just running his fingers through the silky strands and brushing them out of Gerard's eyes every so often.

Gerard finds his prostate and works his fingers there, not so much fucking as rubbing until Frank is trembling and squirming, one hand tangled in Gerard's hair, the other in the sheets, his feet sliding against the bed. A few more seconds and a few good sucks on the head of his cock from Gerard, and he's fucking _convulsing_ , his stomach tightening and back arching and hips forcing his cock deeper into Gerard's mouth. He wants to apologize for like, fucking choking him, but he's just so far past words that he doesn't even know what talking is, only managing moans and gasps, and then Gerard takes his cock all the way down, the head deep in his throat, and fucking swallows or some shit, Frank doesn't even _know_. And then the fucker pulls Frank's cock out and starts jacking it, and when Frank realizes what he's doing, that he's gonna _let Frank come on his face_ , he loses it. 

He doesn't even fucking know what's happening anymore, other than the fact that there's Gerard, hot and perfect and then there he is, gasping and completely overwhelmed with feeling and sensation and he's coming so _hard_ , and he's probably being too loud, but he doesn't care because it's just so much, and the tight heat in his stomach is all he can think about, and it's being pulled out of him, and he can't fucking _think_ or _feel_ anything other than _Gerard_ and Gerard's mouth and Gerard's fingers, and Frank thinks he might _die_ , but he's also pretty okay with that.

He doesn't know how long it lasts, but when he's finished, he feels exhausted in the best possible way, and then he looks up and there's Gerard with his head on Frank's stomach, lazy and fucked out and beautiful. And fucking covered with Frank's come, what the hell, why is that so _hot_? He feels the best mixture of happy and sleepy, and he just pets Gerard's hair out of his face and laughs because why not, and Gerard looks up at him with this stupid smile that makes Frank feel warm and fuzzy and it's disgusting, but Frank kind of loves it.

"Good?" Gerard asks, nearly asleep and tracing Frank's tattoos.

Frank kind of wants to kiss him, but doesn't have the energy to do anything, really, so instead he just says,

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> there's something about this fic that just seems off to me???? like, i don't know what it is or how to fix it, but for some reason, i feel like this could be better, and it's so frustrating because i want to fix it, but i don't know what to do. and it's killing me.
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading and i hope you liked it.


End file.
